This invention relates to new improved methods of combustible fuel production. More particularly, the present invention provides an efficient means for the production of such fuels by a chemical process recovering carbon dioxide from the atmosphere following which it is combined with hydrogen to form the fuel.
A number of proposals have been made for using carbon dioxide to produce combustible fuels. Typically, these proposals have been commercially unattractive when the carbon dioxide is expendable such as when carbon monoxide becomes part of the combustible fuel because a source of carbon dioxide is necessary and some processes require inefficient amounts of energy. A further source of inefficiency is encountered when carbonates are used as a source of carbon dioxide, since chemical impurities are present and carbonates must ordinarily be ground and even then fail to be fine enough to produce large surface areas for reacting with other chemicals in an efficient process.